The Black Light Club
by Yeroc Kai
Summary: Erica Atmey-at first glance-seems like nothing more than an ordinary teenage girl. However Erica is part of a very important, very dangerous secret. Her life redefines itself when she becomes part of an elite strike team lead by a very powerful person.


The Black Light Club  
(Just to tell you when you see a number it's always being said in word form like 0010 is pronounced zero zero ten not zero zero one zero)

Seemingly a normal 15 year old Erica Atmey was, anything but. Her father is a four star general with a direct link to the president, and her mother passed away when she was only three. But young Erica has a secret, and this story begins with a letter.

Dear Miss Erica Atmey of the L.A. Branch  
Your unique skills have come to the attention of the global station of the B.L.C located on 776 Broadill Ave Terris Town NJ. Report to this location Friday March 16th at exactly 12:00 A.M. to receive the full report no later nor earlier.

Signed  
_Operative X_: 2nd in command global B.L.C center of operations.

Erica was in an escort which was provided by her father driving into this small town. It was hard for her to believe, that the global command center was in this small, cute town. She had before heard rumors about where the global command center was located, but they had never been confirmed. Rumor has it that the entire NJ branch of the BLC was the global command center. She found it hard to believe that the most secure location on the face of the planet, was here in Terris town. She was looking out the window on this slightly chilly March day. She watched the trees go by, and saw all the quaint little houses go by.  
"Just…going by."  
"Did you say something miss?"  
"No roger, please keep driving we _cannot_ be late for this."  
"You remind me so much of your mother Miss Erica." Her mother, stubborn, quiet, red haired, blue eyed Isabella Atmey. She sat back in her Limousine leather seat. Dressed in tight blue jeans a plain white T shirt and a puffy white vest with her mother's gold heart shaped locket that her father had given her on her fifteenth birthday.  
"Roger you've known me since I was five, you don't have to put 'miss' in front of Erica."  
"My apologies miss Erica." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only joking around Erica."  
"I know Roger." Erica and Roger have had sort of a grandfather-grand daughter relationship since her mother passed away; it was a relationship she always cherished. This old man has been a family friend for a very long time. Slightly grayed neat and tidy hair with hints of brown still hiding within. Always looking very professional especially around her father and as such he usually wore a suit.  
"The address is 776 Broadill Avenue correct?"  
"Yes Roger. How close are we, and while I'm on it, what time is it?"  
"We're there, and it just so happens to be eleven fifty-seven best to do this at a bit of a run Erica." The limo stopped slowly in front of a two story blue house with a white door and white shutters. It was a cute house and one that Erica couldn't believe was the right place to be.  
"And this is where your friend Jennifer lives, correct?" Erica's father knew all about her involvement in the B.L.C but being as this organization was the most well kept secret on the planet Roger hadn't been informed. This lie was fabricated for this occasion.  
"Yes Roger," she leaned in and hugged him "thank you Roger." Erica bolted from the car before Roger said anything and ran towards the door. Roger leaned out his window.  
"What time should I come to pick you up Erica?" she called back.  
"I'm getting a ride." Erica stopped at the white wood door and looked at her watch.  
"Twelve exactly." Erica entered the door. (Now then for me being lazy I decided to just tell you who this guy is. It's Torn from Jak II and Jak III but a 15 year old version without the elf ears.)  
"Right on time, good job operative." She turned around quickly, it was a reflex she developed after years of being on the force, she reached for where her nine millimeter pistol was but she hadn't brought it with her.  
"Calm down," When she fully turned she faced X. "Quick reflexes, nice." She relaxed her position and outstretched her hand as was custom. Lower operatives extended their hand before the higher operative. X took the hand and shook and after this slight introduction X began the conversation Erica had been waiting for.  
"Operative 0010 you've been selected for the elite strike team known as Regiment Four." She gasped. Erica had expected a promotion maybe to 002 one of the leaders of their own branch. She had expected to gain the leadership position of the L.A. branch, become the new 002 of Los Angeles. She had never expected this. Regiment Four was the most sought after team in the entire world, from the Florida to the China branch of BLC everyone's wish was to be on Regiment Four and serve directly under the supreme leader of the BLC, operative 001.  
"I'll explain it all on the way, please follow me now." Erica-at a loss for words- followed X almost blindly. He randomly stopped in front of a closet and Erica stared at the door looking confused but her confusion was banished in a few seconds.  
"FAX." X said, then a computer screen emerged out of the middle of the door and faced X, this door had seemed completely normal a minute before. Erica had no idea it held another of the FAX computer terminals. FAX, the supercomputer with no parallel it existed everywhere and that is meant literally. If you were sitting on a bench and had your name and rank in the BLC mainframe. All you would have to do is say 'FAX' and a computer terminal would emerge out of nowhere. Say your rank and based on your level of clearance you're granted a wealth of information about not only the U.S.A government but every government in the world. Only 001 and operative X had complete access to all the information that only the heads of the government know. This FAX looked somehow more advanced the terminals she had used in the past but then she thought about how the main computer FAX was located at the global command center so it made sense that this terminal seemed better. In a female computerized voice it said.  
"Ranks and numbers please."  
"Operative X second in command of global BLC command."  
"Voice recognition approved." The terminal then faced Erica.  
"Rank and number please." Erica flustered took a second to answer.  
"Umm…0010."  
"Rank please." Erica gaped and then looked at X. in the past she had only needed to give her number to FAX never her 'rank' so this meant nothing to her.  
"Just say you're a Los Angeles operative." X said obviously seeing her confusion.  
"Thank you sir," she faced the FAX terminal again. "Operative zero zero ten of the Los Angeles branch."  
"Voice recognition approved, welcome to global command center." The closet door opened revealing a white stairway going down.  
"Follow me 0010, and please don't ask a lot of questions until you see the profiles." Erica followed X blindly down the staircase and into a hallway which was a dead end. Erica wondered what was going on until X said.  
"FAX, profiler room." A door appeared out of nowhere, X walked in and Erica too dumbstruck for words by this point just followed. The door lead to a completely white room with a white chair, a white table. The only splash of anything different was a huge flat plasma screen FAX terminal on the wall directly facing her.  
"Sit Ten." Erica did as she was told and took a seat. X opened a drawer concealed in the table and pulled out two files.  
"As I said before, you have been selected to join Regiment Four. Don't ask any questions just yet." X pulled a controller off the table and threw one of the files in front on Erica. X clicked a button and a picture appeared on the screen.  
"Regiment four consists of three other members, you, and 001 first off there's 007. No actual picture available." Erica looked at the profile and realized there were no pictures in there as well.  
"What, does he look like sir?"  
"Honestly I don't know. No-one does except 001, the boy hasn't shown his face here since he was initiated. You see X is always in uniform. Even when he sleeps only when he bathes does he take it off and he only does so in his private quarters. (the uniform is the coats worn by organization 13 in KH2)  
"But surely his parents-" X faced Erica and raised his hand silencing her. Erica was beginning to feel as though that all she was here nothing but a lower operative.  
"Sevens parents were killed by The Gateons when he was just a boy. One of the government big shots took him in and signed him over to the force, he's on the Regiment Four team, not just because of his skills but because he doesn't stop until the job is done. He tells us it's to make his father proud of him, and we still don't know who his adoptive father is, or mother for that matter." Erica thought it was sad not just to have your parents taken away but by none other than The Gateons. The scourge of the entire world, like the BLC they had offices all over the world but unlike the BLC they didn't fight for the law or any government. They were criminals of the highest caliber bank jobs, threats, cyber terrorism, bio weapon manufacturing and worst of all. Rape and kidnapping but that is far from all. The rape victims were always young women who were kept sometimes for years just to be raped. Then after that they were almost always killed. The Gateons are the worst people God has ever created and as a BLC member it was Erica's sworn duty to defeat them.  
"Now seven," X began again snapping Erica back to reality "is demolitions, basically you give him he make go boom. That wrist watch your wearing he could rig it to take out this room. Not only that he was given some kind of drug, please don't ask because none of us have any idea, and is ten times stronger than the strongest man ever recorded. While he is very strong looking even under the uniform." Erica had a hard time believing that her small wristwatch could cause so much damage or that a 17 year old could possibly be so strong.  
"Seven isn't exactly what we call social, and he only talks, directly to 001. His emotions aren't exactly in check, please excuse him if he seems rude when you first meet him." Erica nodded and put down the file. She was tossed the next one which she opened immediately. This time there was a picture. Slicked back, black hair, toothpick in his mouth, 5 o'clock shadow. Oh yea this one was from Brooklyn, she thought.  
"Operative 002 of the Brooklyn branch, weapons expert." 'Bingo' she thought. Erica looked through the file and X clicked the remote again.  
"A trouble maker sir?"  
"In a way yes, he never wears his uniform and the most cover he ever wears is aviator sun glasses."  
"It says here he's had," Erica put down the file and looked directly at X "Sexual relationships with other female members."  
"Yes Brooklyn explores his options, basically the exact opposite of Seven. Cocky, loves to show off his looks and sometimes very obnoxious. If he tries to hit on you do us all a favor and slap him."  
"Sir just because he's a weapons expert doesn't mean we should keep him if he's so disregardful of the rules, so why are we keeping him around exactly?"  
"It's not just being able to fire anything with a trigger it's also marksmanship. You see Brooklyn's I.Q. is over 300 points high." Erica gaped at this as well.  
"The kid is an absolute genius, his marksmanship is the stuff of legends. He could fire a pistol without a second thought and hit a pinhead a mile away, well, if it was what he needed to do. He takes on air pressure, the effect of the wind the, future wind and of course the Coriolis effect. Not only that but he can fix and make anything. He's a brain that listens to impulses unfortunately."  
"Alright sir, I understand."  
"Alright well that's that, and welcome to the regiment, I'll introduce you to the other members, and 001 in a few seconds if you'll follow me-"  
"X," Erica said in a defiant tone. "Do you think I'm an idiot? That was only two others."  
"Good. That was a test, sort of…" Erica looked suspicious of X. X put his face in his hand and then faced Erica.  
"Alright operative, your about to know something almost no-one else does. No file on this operative, Just the picture." X again clicked the remote and a picture of a girl appeared.  
"Xale is the other girl on the team." A girl with aqua blue hair and a young looking face appeared on the screen. Her hair was…strange if anything. Short about down to the top of her neck except for this one lock of hair that covered her left eye and went down to the bottom of her neck. Also strange were her eyes as they were an abnormally deep shade of Jade green.  
"Operative. This is Xale. No number, no rank, no last name." Erica looked at X.  
"I'm sorry sir, but what?"  
"Xale is an alien life form." Erica got up from her chair and said.  
" Ok, sir I do not appreciate being lied to and if-"  
"Operative," X said wearily. " please just sit down, I swear it is true and I'll explain it all in a second if you'll let me." Erica did as he asked.  
"Xale is in fact an alien life form. Her planet is in another system, she was in a comet when we found her, with a jade green crystal around her neck. Now we think she was sent by a hostile Alien race and why we think that is, she has powers."  
"What powers sir?" X took a deep breath and exhaled.  
"She can control water. And with the crystal around her neck she can control plant life. When she crash landed she lost her memories. Gradually they have been returning to her and the funny thing is she is fascinated by earth technology and has powers of analyzing that make Sherlock Holmes look like a preschooler." Erica looked at X and said.  
"I see." X nodded and Erica got up as X walked over to her.  
"Now before you meet the other members I have to promote you." Erica looked at X with anticipation, he laughed slightly.  
"Alright operative try and contain your excitement. Now then, Operative 0010 you are hereby promoted to 002 one rank below me and 001. Oh and Erica" X smiled.  
"Welcome, to the global command center, of the Black Light Club."

Chapter 2

Erica smiled at X and X walked out of the room. After a few seconds FAX spoke to her,

"Operative Erica Atmey please walk out the door and wait a few seconds while you are transported to the meeting room, Operative Brooklyn is already waiting for you." 'Perfect' Erica thought.

"Not only is he an ass he hacked the computer and made it call him Brooklyn." She did as she was told and walked towards then out the door. The door to the profiler room close behind her. Erica waited but nothing happened, then suddenly FAX spoke.

"Conference room 3." A new door opened to reveal a room that looked exactly like the first but without all the white. Instead the walls were painted blue with three large couches in the middle surrounding a large table. She walked toward the operative, he obviously heard her footsteps considering he looked up. His face immediately lit up.

"Geez Louise , they told me you were hot but that body just takes the cake." Erica sighed and covered he cleavage with her arms which he was obviously staring out.

"Listen Brooklyn, I'm sure your great and all but not only do I not want to date you, I'm interested in someone else entirely." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Might as well take the hint. So you're the new girl huh?" Erica looked to the side.

"Yea I guess that's me." Brooklyn got up from his seat on the couch and went over to talk to her.

"You know you were handpicked by 001 that should make you feel pretty good." Erica blushed a little and tried to hide it by asking.

"Umm…you've worked with him a lot huh?"

"The sarge is the greatest man anyone will ever have the pleasure of meeting, no strike that the greatest man anyone will ever have the honor of meeting. And not only but also the best operative we've ever had." Erica smiled a little.

"You're pretty fond of him huh?" Brooklyn laughed a little.

"Yea, he's saved my life more times than I have the motivation to count." Brooklyn went back to the couch.

"So where are the other members?" Erica said.

"X went to go get seven, when they both get here we'll visit Xale and then hopefully be given a mission assignment, I'm bored outta my mind ova here." Erica rolled her eyes then she heard the door open, X and a boy she presumed to be seven were standing behind in it.

"Atmey, Brooklyn come with me we'll visit Xale, 001 will hopefully meet us there." Brooklyn removed himself from the couch again and followed Erica out the door. It turns out they were on the same floor as Xale's room so they didn't need to take the weird elevator device. Seven was walking a little behind X and Erica despite knowing his disposition decided to try to make conversation. She quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"So you're Seven right?" Erica received no response other than a nod.

"You've worked with 001 a lot too right." Again nothing but a nod from Seven.

"Umm, what's he like?"

"He's a great man." There it was Sevens deep voice emerging from the hood. X and Brooklyn stopped in their tracks and both looked at Seven and Erica. Brooklyn took the liberty of starting something.

"Holy shit! Seven did you just talk?" Seven gave no response at all, not even a nod this time. X walked over to Erica.

"Forgive him but as I said before Seven only ever talks to 001 directly unless on a mission." Erica was slightly shocked herself and as X started walking she had to be nudged by Seven to get a grasp on reality again. Brooklyn pulled on her vest and walked next to her. Erica, annoyed said.

"You could've just said wait ya'know." Brooklyn shrugged and glanced at Erica before returning his gaze frontward.

"Sorry but that didn't cross my mind, listen if Seven talked to you that means he sees something great in you. The only better thing you can get is praise straight out of 001's mouth and don't ever expect that. He is very rarely proud of us expecting the best to begin with, and he is _never_ impressed, I've seen it twice and both times were after a war." Erica took all this in and as she did so X stopped in front of a door. He faced the operative with the same serious look he always had.

"Alright Erica this is where Xale is currently." X turned and knocked.

"Xale I'm bringing in your new teammate."

"Come in." came from the other side of the door. X nodded and opened the door, Seven and Brooklyn waited near it while Erica went into this new room. It had color being a creamy yellow. A girl she assumed to be Xale was sitting in a white leather chair watching a television. Erica was about to say hi but she was cut off.

"Spit." Xale said. Erica stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder to X. X motioned with his head to do as Xale had instructed. Erica assumed it was part of some alien greeting so she just spit on the floor. Almost instantly Xale piped up.

"Full name Erica Rose Atmey, height 5'6, weight 135 pounds current breast size 38 DD cup but you fear they'll keep growing considering your mothers size." Erica flinched a little at the mention of her mother. Truly however in her mind she was flinching at how Xale knew so much about her being as they had just met.

" Hair, a bright red color, eyes sky blue, hips approximately 1 foot wide only one baby tooth remaining and freckles across your cheeks." She stood there astounded but Xale wasn't done yet.

"You joined the Black Light Club when you turned 13, a year after you had been saved by 001 from a fire. You're father supported the decision being a four star general however he secretly worries about you and you know this in your deep subconscious. Your family is rather spread out with your mother dying 6 years ago when you were ten." Xale stopped in an instant and a look of extreme pain crept across Erica's face. Xale turned around quickly with a look that practically plead forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." Erica smiled at her.

"It's alright, but how did you know all of that?" Xale tilted her head."The DNA in your spit, there are billions of strands and each one is like a little record of you. Even your personal life." Erica maintained her smile as X interjected.

"Alright now that you know everybody we'll go and meet 001. Unfortunately he was side tracked by a quick mission but returned shortly after, you see he's been in the communication room for awhile and should still be there-" Then suddenly X was interrupted as FAX's computerized voice cried out from the loud speaker.

"Calling all regiment four members there is a class three fire at a school. This is not a drill." FAX continued to repeat herself as X called over the loud alarm.

"Well that kicks the crap outta my plan. Brooklyn get everyone down to the docking bay now, meet me there I'll have mission briefs for all of you." X walked into a tube and disappeared. Erica recognized these tubes as the 002 for her branch had used one frequently. It was used for extremely rapid transport to almost any room in any BLC headquarters. Brooklyn didn't hesitate or speak he just took off at a quick run. Xale flipped herself out of the chair and followed Erica out the door. It didn't take them that long to reach the docking bay and X was at the door on the phone waiting for them.

"I don't care if his mom's a senator, if there's a class three fire and 001 requests him then 001 gets him!" X hung up the phone and lead the four to a black jet like air craft and handed them all mission briefs at the ramp as they were getting on. X yelled over the propellers on the aircraft.

"As you heard FAX say there's a class three fire at a school, the local fire department just doesn't have the ordinance to take care of them so the government called us in." Erica piped up.

"Any additional information sir?" she yelled over the increasing sound as the craft took off.

"It's all in your briefs, good luck!" The ramp closed and the craft took off, Erica turned to the back of the ramp where she saw Brooklyn motioning her to go in a door which he left cracked for her after he went in. Erica followed in him in and wound up in what seemed to be some sort of lounge. Seven, Brooklyn and Xale were already sitting down. The lounge was very nice with 10 felt chairs on either side and three tables in the middle. The floor was carpeted instead of just being metal. Erica was about to take her seat next to Xale when she said.

"Oh, Erica we're supposed to change first there's a room in the back with female uniforms since we didn't get a chance to put ours on. Erica noticed and walked on towards the door marked female followed by Xale. Erica was in a medium sized room with uniforms on both sides. She looked around to find one that would fit her proportions and settled on one in the middle. She began to undress and as she was noticed that her bra was getting a bit too small for her she scoffed and just continued to put on her uniform. Unexpectedly Xale started.

"Hey umm, Erica?" Erica stopped (as she finally got the cloak past her hips) to look at Xale. Xale was already completely dressed obviously choosing better then Erica on uniform size, however Xale didn't have too much to show for herself so it was obvious she could've chosen almost any-one in the room.

"I'm sorry about earlier I didn't' mean to…I wasn't trying to make you upset." Erica smiled and began to undress to choose a bigger uniform size. As she walked over to the rack she replied.

"Xale it isn't your fault at all. Besides I take the topic of my mother very seriously. Even if you had just stumbled on it I would've acted the same way. Xale continued to talk while Erica scouted for another uniform.

"It's just, earth's ways and customs are still so strange to me, I hadn't realized the topic was sensitive until after I sensed that pain." Erica laughed a little.

"Xale it is alright, period, okay?" Erica turned around with a new uniform in hand to see Xale smiling.

"Yea, thanks Erica." Erica walked over, gave her a quick hug and was surprised to find Xale felt cold to the touch. Erica held her at arm's length.

"Oh Xale your so cold, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no that's just my average body temperature. You see one of the memories I've gotten back is that my species thrives in cold weather. Earth's average temperature is a sauna to me but thankfully I've learned to live with it." Erica released Xale.

"Well that's good. And Xale please don't worry about what you said."

"Again, thanks Erica."

"No problem." And again a smile from Erica.

"Us girls have to stick together right?"Xale nodded and Erica attempted to get her uniform on, but again this one would barley get past her hips. Erica groaned slightly.

"You know sometimes I wish my mom were still alive just so I could yell at her for giving me such a big ass. This always happens with pants even if it's a pair I really like and it fits everything else when it gets to my hips it's like trying to throw a glove over me. Finding a uniform for me was murder on the B.L.C tailor at my headquarters" Xale giggled a little.

"Here let me help you out." Xale walked over to the side where the uniforms got slightly bigger and pulled another one off the rack. She handed it to Erica and took the one she had in her hand and put it back in its place on the rack. Erica slipped on the uniform and this time it slipped over her massive hips with ease and continued to fit her perfectly. She zipped it up and didn't' even have trouble when it got to her upper body.

"It fits perfectly, thanks a lot Xale." Xale smiled

"Alright let's go and join the guys." Erica nodded and followed Xale out the door back into the lounge where Brooklyn and Seven were waiting. Erica looked over to Brooklyn who wasn't in uniform and only had his aviator sunglasses on.

"You really should change into the unifrom." She said. Brooklyn looked over and smiled.

"Yea I probably should, but these babies hide my identity just fine and so long as the sarge doesn't tell me to then these are all I'm wearing. Speakin of the sarge we should go ova that, you see on the field you have to call me Brooklyn too because it hides who I really am capiche?" Erica nodded and Brooklyn continued.

"Seven is just Seven and you call Xale six alright?" Again Erica nodded her head.

"What about 001." she asked.

"Well I call him sarge personally, but if that doesn't work for you then you can call him one, zero, commander, sir. Whatever so long as you don't say his real name."

"I don't even know it." Seven looked over at her and then at Brooklyn. Brooklyn returned his gaze then said.

"Yea I'll tell her. The sarge'll probably tell you his name after the mission he likes to stay casual with all of us." Erica wondered how their little telepathy game worked but she just shrugged and took her seat next to Xale. After a few minutes she just began to get bored and wondered.

"Hey Xale," she asked "Do you know the game rock, paper, scissors?" Xale looked over and said.

"Oh yea I love that game." Erica held out her fist and the two began to play. Brooklyn looked over at Seven.

"Hey Seven, you wanna play?" Seven didn't respond.

"You don't have to say the words or nothin just do the actions." Seven remained silent but held up his fist.

After about a half an hour more of playing they all started playing together.

"Ok rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Was all you heard from the lounge.

"Dah cripes Seven you won again." Brooklyn said Seven began doing a little victory dance and everyone laughed especially when he got up and actually started dancing. Erica joined him and the two did their own versions of dancing while Xale and Brooklyn cracked up. Then over the speaker in their cabin.

"Attention, " everyone stopped to listen as a female voice came over the loudspeaker.

"We'll be arriving at our destination in 2 minutes please report to the ramp so that I can land this thing." Xale and Brooklyn got out of their seats and followed Erica and Seven out the door to the ramp. When they got in it was clear that the pilot had begun her descent to the school drop zone. Xale and Erica put their hoods on and waited. Soon the ramp opened and in front of them stood 001. It was obvious it was him because instead of black stitching in his uniform he had white stitching and 001 was the only operative that did that. He simply nodded and started giving orders.

"Brooklyn go and organize the firefighters to better put out this fire."

"On it sarge." Brooklyn flicked on his aviators and took off from the ramp towards a group of firefighters who seemed to be doing little against the blaze. The school was only a one story building but it was pretty big and obviously had a lot of confusing hallways.

"Xale go help him and direct the water to the places it needs to go, and just in case." 001 pulled out a green glowing crystal and tossed it to Xale. Xale put it on and without another word followed Brooklyn.

"Seven, Two you're with me." Erica assumed she was Two and hopped of the ramp to follow 001. He was walking towards a group of operatives near a door keeping everyone from going inside, there was another group beside them clearly awaiting orders.

"We are going to be part of two teams, Seven you'll lead this group of operatives while Two and I will meet up with the field commander 006. We will be going and searching the other half of the school." Seven spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to send more organized teams in there sir?" Erica was a little startled from hearing seven's voice again.

"There are already three teams in there and they're doing the job just fine." Seven nodded.

"Alright Seven activate your oxygen filtration system and get in there." 001 tried to open the door for seven but the heat had melded it shut.

"Dammit," he said and called Brooklyn in on his communicator. "Brooklyn we need a breaching charge now!" Brooklyn appeared around the corner and replied.

"Already on it sarge." He placed a small square shaped thing on the door and stood next to it on the brick.

"Stand clear." everyone backed away a bit as Brooklyn pushed the button and the door blew off inside. Seven called to his team.

"Alright everyone inside let's go, go, go! " Sevens team followed him in and then 001 spoke up to Erica.

"Two, come with me we're meeting 006 around at another entrance." Erica followed 001 as he ran around to the other side of the school. There was one operative waiting for them as they approached.

"I told you I'd get here quick." He said.

"True to your word sir, now let's get in there." Erica noticed there was a boy behind that hood and he had an Australian accent. This member must've been in the area from a mission when they called him in. Erica activated her own oxygen filtration system and followed the two in. Erica could barely see anything but she could make out other operative already evacuating civilians in this sector.

"Sir," she called over "Which sector is this?" 001 replied.

"Twenty, it's the last one and apparently already almost done." Erica saw 006 talking to another operative and he turned to them and said.

"Sir it appears there were a lot less people in the school today because of a field trip, the only sectors that remain untouched are sectors eight, nine and ten sir."

"Why weren't we informed of this in the first place?" 006 replied

"Most of the school staff is in the building we didn't get this information until a few minutes ago."

"Well lets head to those sectors now." 006 ran off and 001 followed him, Erica followed in turn and as they ran through the burning building they reached an auditorium. She saw the two run into the doors and she followed. As they were running farther in 006 said.

"This is sector eight check the chairs for any kids that may've been too scared to do anything." Erica immediately went off in her own direction and checked row after row of seats while calling out to any children that might be there. Fortunately there were only three sections.

"Clear." called out and 001and 006 did the same, Erica called out when she cleared her own row. 001 and 006 ran up on stage to a door that was connected to it. 006 started.

"Alright so the only sectors left are nine and ten. Sector nine is a cafeteria and to the right of our current position."

"Great work, now let's get out there." As he said that some timber fell and blocked the door 006 replied.

"Uhh," then saluted and said "Urgent news from the front line sir sector nine has just been blocked off." 001 replied.

"Outstanding sucking up operative, but now we need a door." Erica piped in.

"Allow me sir." she ran up then jump kicked the door and it swung open. It was a trick she had learned in basic training. She instantly then turned her head and ran to the right towards sector nine, the cafeteria. Erica could hear footsteps behind her but continued running along the hallway, finally when she reached double doors marked cafeteria she attempted to enter. The door however was hot to the touch and burned her hands.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. 001 didn't need to wait to hear what had happened. He rammed the door and broke off the hinges. 001 called out while running through the cafeteria.

"Same drill as the auditorium." Again they checked everywhere even the kitchen and again they found no kids.

"It's all clear here too sir." Erica called out, 001 nodded and said.

"This is strange, fieldtrip or no fieldtrip there should still be kids around." 001 shook his head at it and said to 006.

"All's that's left is sector 10 correct?"

"Yes sir I'll take us there now." 006 ran out of the cafeteria and to the left. After a few tricks and turns through hallways they reached a door.

"This is it?" 001 said

"Yes sir sector ten is simply this classroom."

"Hello!" 006, 001 and Erica looked at the door for that is where the voice came from.

"We're trapped (cough) the door won't open." The message came through a fit of coughs. Erica said.

"Back away from the door now!" She didn't hear a response and assumed the worst she looked at 001. He nodded and took a stance, 001 ran at the wall and the door flung open with a strike of his palm. The classroom was full of kids and smoke, most of the kids had passed out and 001 wasted no time.

"Six, Two start evacuating these kids on the double." Six and Erica did as they were told while 001 handed them the kids they carried them out on their backs. The classroom was almost empty and Erica had just returned for the final kid when more timber fell and completely blocked the door. Erica was petrified.

"Sir, sir are you okay?" She said frantically and much to her ease she heard a reply.

"I'm fine get out of here and go help Brooklyn I'll get these kids out." Erica thought 'what is he crazy?'

"Negative sir let me try and get you out." Erica didn't even get a chance to look for a way to open the door.

"Atmey! that's an order not a request, go, now!" Erica did as she was told and reached the exit near Brooklyn. She ran towards him as soon as she saw him.

"Brooklyn you have to help." Brooklyn looked over at her.

"What's the problem Two?" Erica removed her hood and put her hands on her knees.

"001…is…trapped inside sector ten…we have to help!" She said through gasps of breath. Brooklyn scowled and looked at the school.

"You asshole I thought up this plan just because I thought everyone would be out." Erica looked over at Brooklyn.

"What're you talking about?" Brooklyn took out his walkie talkie and said.

"I'll explain it to you as I explain it to him Two. 001, come in, you there sarge?"

"I'm here Brooklyn." Erica heard out of the walkie

"Sarge I got good news, bad news, worse news and horrible news!"

"Might as well just ask in no particular order, so what's the worse news?"

"You got 3 minutes to get outta there before you either drown or die in a fiery explosion!"

"Okay then what's the bad news?" Brooklyn chuckled a little. Erica couldn't believe that not only him but 001 were both remaining calm in a situation like this, he replied.

"The school's lost so I set charges on the roofs, we're gonna flood it with helicopter water tanks."

"That's just great, now what's the good news?"

"Well that's actually the horrible news sir."

"What?"

"I lied about the good news." Brooklyn looked at his watch and grew wide eyed.

"Sarge you got ten seconds left!" Erica piped up, terror creeping up her spine.

"What're you crazy Brooklyn call off the dropping!"

"I've tried but I can't reach the choppers!"

"Brooklyn," 001 said out of Brooklyn's communicator "You are not to call off this strike no matter what, that is a direct order from your superior not a request from a friend." Erica was absolutely frantic, this was her first mission as one of Regiment Four she couldn't lose a teammate especially not the supreme officer of the organization and a person she'd wanted to meet for three years of her life, she was screaming at Brooklyn now.

"Screw his orders. Call it off!"

"I'm trying Erica!" he yelled back.

"Try harder that's a friend in there!" Erica could feel the final few seconds winding down. Brooklyn yelled back at her again.

"You think I don't know that Erica, I've been workin with him for four years now but there's just nothing I can-" Brooklyn didn't' get to finish his sentence as 001 came crashing through the window of the room he was in with the final kid under his right arm. Brooklyn calmed down and simply said.

"And I didn't see that coming?" He hit the button and Erica watched at the roof of the school shattered about three seconds later water dropped down from nowhere. Erica realized these must've been BLC choppers because she didn't hear them at all. 001 walked toward Erica and Brooklyn, he looked at Brooklyn and said over the final roars of the flames and dropping water.

"Find Xale and Seven and let's go home." Brooklyn nodded and walked away 001 turned his gaze to Erica. He removed his hood and spoke to her. Erica noticed his extremely short brown hair and strong features. But above all she noticed his eyes. At first glance they were cruel but upon further inspection they were sad and world weary. Erica wondered how 16 year old could already be tired of what the world had thrown at him.

"That was a hell of a job in there operative, I knew I made the right decision picking you." Erica was still holding back tears as the excitement and frustration began to go down.

"I just did what anyone would sir." She replied. 001 shook his head no.

"You acted quickly and tired to help a man left behind." 001 walked forward so he was equally next to Erica.

"You probably heard this from Brooklyn but I'm rarely proud and never impressed." 001 put his hand on Erica's shoulder. Erica jumped a bit and tried to contain the slight butterflies in her stomach, she looked directly into his brown eyes.

"Good job, I'm proud to add you to the team." Erica's heart leapt, she had actually gotten praise from 001 and on her first mission no less. Erica looked away from him too see the rest of the team approaching them. 001 removed his hand and allowed Erica to face the team. He spoke to all of them now.

"That was an outstanding job from all of you, I think I can easily say this was a tough mission and you all preformed at one-hundred percent even under pressure." 001 saluted them and they saluted back. Brooklyn said.

"I talked to our pilot before I got these two clowns, some moron forgot to fill the gas tank and all we can do is get our stuff and leave on another plane." 001 shook his head.

"Nah my parent's own a beach house near here. If you guys are feeling it we could all spend the night there. I'll deal with X when we get back." Erica said instantly.

"After all that fire I could sure as hell use a bit of surf and turf." Xale said afterward.

" That's a fish dish but to digress, you know I love the water one." Brooklyn added.

"A bunch of hot girls prancing around in bikini's, you know I'm in sarge." Finally Seven added surprisingly.

"Yes sir." 001 motioned to the aircraft

"Alright girls, go change, I will as well and then I'll call up a friend to drive us there." Erica turned to the craft but realized she didn't have a swimsuit.

"Sir, I don't have a swimsuit." she said. Brooklyn said also.

"Yea sarge none of us do." Seven nodded bust Xale said.

"Actually I do in one of my big pockets. Always prepared and all that stuff." Brooklyn said.

"Wasn't aware how much we had in common with the boy scouts."

"Brooklyn shut up. As for the problem, you guys can borrow a couple of mine and I'll just take Erica out to buy one." Erica was slightly surprised at his offer.

"Sir you don't have to spend money on me." 001 waved his hand at the matter.

"It's no trouble. Go get your stuff so I can start calling you by your real name." Erica giggles which received a cocked eyebrow from Xale. Erica wondered if it was that obvious that she was fliritng.

"Come on Xale let's go." Xale followed her in but not before she handed the crystal around her neck back to 001. When the two got into the female changing room Xale struck up a conversation.

"You completely have a crush on him." 'dammit' she thought. Erica turned scarlet and quickly replied.

"Wh-Why would you say that, he's a commanding officer I-I would never-"

"Save it Erica, I know." Erica kept blushing and started to change.

"Well he's cute, and has a really strong but kind personality and, well he was obviously flirting with me when he offered to buy me a swimsuit." Xale (changed already) kept talking.

"Duh Erica, and if you're going swimsuit shopping with him then show off your top half a little." Erica continued to blush.

"Oh yea like how, say 'oops my top came off' or something?" Xale rolled her eyes.

"Yea why don't you just scream 'I'm a slut' while you're at it, and no I mean choose a swimsuit that's a little too small at first then choose a skimpy one that fits. Display yourself a bit how else do you get guys?" Erica finished changing and walked with Xale out the door. 001 had already changed into his blue jeans and tank top. Erica noticed he had dog tags hanging around his neck. 001 had a very strong build she guessed from all the training he must've done. He turned his face to the girls.

"Alright." he said. "Let's go

Chapter 4

"Well this is nice." Brooklyn said as he entered the beach house. Erica went in after him. She agreed, the house had looked pretty big from the outside but now it seemed even bigger on the inside. To Erica's right there was what seemed to be the family room with a small couch and a few chairs surrounding a T.V. Straight ahead there was a door on the side of a hallway which she assumed to be a bedroom. The hallway lead into a kitchen but Erica couldn't see much of it now.

"Hey sarge where are all the bedrooms?" Brooklyn asked.

"Most of them are upstairs but there's a door through the kitchen which leads to a couple more rooms. If we run out then we can use those. Xale called.

"I call an upstairs bedroom." Seven glanced quickly then ran up the stairs. Xale followed laughing. Erica decided now was as good as ever but 001 said it first.

"Alright Erica, if we want to have any time at the beach we should go shopping now." Erica smiled and nodded.

"Do you know and shops near here?" 001 started walking towards the door.

"Yea there's one right by the boardwalk." 001 called back into the house.

"Hey you guys, get changed and on the beach and Seven that means you, wear whatever you want to cover your identity but you have to have some fun." Erica giggled a bit, she could see Seven being annoyed.

"We'll be back soon guys, I expect all of you on the beach!" Xale replied

"Yes sir!" 001 opened the door for Erica and walked out after her. Erica noticed the shop right away and 001 was right it was very close to the house. Erica decided to take Xale's advice and first put on a bikini that was at least a size too small. It was a red very skimpy bikini, she liked the way it matched her hair and decided she had to do this quick, before her ample top half snapped the bikini. Erica walked out of the changing room to 001 who was sitting in a chair.

"Well," she said. "What do you think?" 001 turned his head and got wide eyed for a fraction of a second but regained his cool composure quickly.

"I think it's a bit too small." Erica decided to fool with him a bit and got a little ditsy.

"Oh really, I don't know it hugs my top really well don't you think?" 001 shook his head.

"Alright Erica I can take a hint, just put on something that won't make me get a nosebleed every time I look at you." Erica smiled and put on another swimsuit which she had chosen as well. It was a white bikini but the bottom displayed a little too much of her large posterior. She walked out and asked.

"How about this one." 001 looked over and said

"Much better Erica." Erica shrugged a little.

"I don't know it kind of…shows my butt off too much but this is the largest size bottom they have." 001 got up and went to the counter. He talked to the girl behind it, he turned around and called out.

"Hey Erica come over here." Erica did as she was told walking around in the bikini which displayed almost her entire ass." When she reached the counter 001 said.

"Turn around." Erica looked at him and thought 'you want this random girl to stare at my big ass?'

"Erica just do it, trust me ok?" Erica rolled her eyes and turned around, she heard.

"So what do you think." the girl behind the counter said.

"Yea we have something to fit her, hold on a sec." Erica turned to 001.

"What the hell was that about, you just put my ass on display."

"Trust me alright." Erica watched the girl come back from the back room and hand Erica a pair of daisy duke shorts. they looked huge and Erica blushed. 'my ass cannot be that big!'

"Try these on miss." Erica slipped them over her bikini bottom and was dismayed to find they fit perfectly." She groaned.

"What's wrong Erica?" 001 asked. She looked over at him with a pretend sad face.

"My butt is so big!" 001 gave her a hug.

"Yes it is, but at least we found something you can wear to cover it up."

"Gee thanks one." 001 smiled and turned to the girl behind the counter again.

"How much?" she replied

"Hang on I'll ring you up." Erica left the store with her new bikini and pants on. 001 told her they'd meet up at the beach and went back to the house to go and get changed in to his swimsuit. Erica went straight onto the beach from the boardwalk and saw the three instantly. Brooklyn was out surfing in the water and was pretty good to Erica's surprise. Xale was on a beach towel watching him in front of seven who was on a towel and under an umbrella. Seven didn't have his uniform on as per 001's order but he had a baseball cap and sunglasses on. Erica just shook her head and called out.

"Hey guys!" Xale and Seven looked over. Xale waved and motioned to another beach towel. Erica sat down.

"Wow, Brooklyn's actually pretty good." Xale laughed a little.

"I'm helping him out with the water," she turned her head "get a load of this Erica." Xale waved her hand at the ocean and the wave that Brooklyn was on suddenly got bigger. You could see Brooklyn's face as he went down under. Erica, Seven and Xale laughed as Brooklyn climbed out of the water. He shook himself off near the girls and they gave little yelps as the water hit their skin. Brooklyn smiled and said.

"Just for that Xale you're going in." And picked Xale up. Xale easily could've stopped him but instead she opted to play around and just squirm. Seven was just smiling under the shadow of the umbrella as Erica laughed at the two splashing each other. Seven looked over at her and after a few minutes Erica realized he was. He motioned with his head to the water and Erica got what he said.

"Yea I'm going in but I'm waiting for 001, how about you, are you going in Seven?" Seven nodded his head. Erica smiled again, and was too late to realize both Brooklyn and Xale were coming out of the water towards her. They grabbed her by the arms and ran towards the water.

"Come on Atmey let's get you all wet." Brooklyn said. Erica was resisting slightly saying,

"No guys come on I'm waiting for- whoa!" Erica was picked up from behind by none other than Seven. She yelled at him as he carried her into the water and dunked her under. When she surfaced everyone including her was laughing. Everyone jumped in then and after a quick game of chicken which her and Xale won she got out to adjust her bikini for a second.

"Way to start the party without me." She heard as she got back to the spot they'd put their stuff in. 001 was standing waiting for her there smiling in a black swimsuit.

"Way to stay in partial uniform sir." 001 laughed and said.

"Brooklyn and Seven are using my other two Erica. Erica began to string out her hair when much to her surprise 001 picked her up and ran into the ocean again. She yelled and hit him lightly as he threw her in. She gasped as she got out of the water and while laughing said.

"You jerk!" Erica ran at 001 and he let her catch him and dunk him under.

"Serves you right!" 001 was laughing the whole time.

"Yea, I guess it does." He went over and hugged Erica from behind as everyone continued to laugh. Xale piped up.

"Hey why don't we all go surfing I'll cook up some good waves.

"Yea that sounds fun." Erica said, 001 nodded in agreement.

"You can count me in." Brooklyn said and even Seven nodded. Erica remarked in her head about how his cap and glasses had stayed on.

"Great there are some more surfboards at my house, Erica come help me get them."

"Okay, let's go." 001 splashed her and said.

"I'll race ya." Erica just ran after him laughing like him and he beat her to the house.

"I got here first!"

"Yea because you cheated!" Erica hit him slightly and 001 picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes into the house. He threw her down on the sofa despite her being all wet and ran up stairs. Erica sat up straight and started laughing, she looked up the stairs and waited. 001 came racing down with two surfboards under either arm. Erica got up and he held out two of them. She took them and ran back with him to the beach. When they had reached the spot they handed out the surfboards and swam into the water. Xale conjured up some amazing waves and the teams stayed out there for hours. After awhile 001 said it was time to call it a day so everyone got out, dried off and helped gather up the stuff. Erica flopped down on the sofa and Xale flopped down on top of her.

"Ow, Xale." Xale giggled and got off of Erica's lap.

"Well at least you're really light." Xale looked at her and said.

"Yea if you had sat down on top of me my leg would've broken." Erica gaped at her and nudged her with her arm while they both laughed. 001 walked in.

"It's good to see that you're fitting in with the team well Erica." Erica nodded her head. 001 called up the stairs.

"Seven, get down here and make us some hot dogs and hamburgers!" Seven came out of his room jumped over the balcony and ran out the door. Xale remarked.

"Wow Seven's really eager for such a quiet guy." 001 replied.

"Yea Xale, and not only that he's a great cook." Erica got up and walked towards 001. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked outside towards where Seven was. Seven was attempting to light a grill out on a patio. Brooklyn was watching him, still outside from putting things away. Suddenly a giant flame erupted from the grill and sent seven down. Brooklyn grabbed a bucket of water and put it out.

"Seven we just put out a freakin fire earlier today what're you tryin to burn down the neighborhood for!" Seven just shrugged and got back up to relight the grill. 001 sat down and put Erica on his lap and they watched the two cook while making remarks. The two (or more accurately Brooklyn) couldn't go two seconds without yelling at one another. Xale came out and sat down beside Erica and 001. After a brief interval and another small fire the burgers and hotdogs were done and they all sat down for a quick meal. After all was said and done, Erica went into the house to change and announced she was going for a walk on the beach. She changed into her pants and vest and put her nine millimeter on her hips where it was supposed to be. Erica walked out of the house and towards the beach and It was dusk by then. Erica walked towards the water and she removed her shoes and let the water wash on to her feet. Hands in her pockets and the water washing over her, she sighed and turned her thoughts to her mother. Erica's senses had picked up with everything being so quiet, which is how she heard someone walking towards her and indiscreetly at that. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. She placed her hand on her gun and spun around. Her hand was caught by the person, Erica tried to get a look at him but her arm blocked his face. He lowered her hand along with his arm. Lo and behold 001 was behind it.

"Nice piece, this standard issue nowadays?" Erica exhaled and yanked her arm back from 001. As she was holstering her nine millimeter she began talking to him, annoyed.

"Sir you should've announced yourself if you weren't so skilled I could have killed you. She returned her gaze to the ocean and the moon over it.

"Sorry Erica but I didn't want to disturb you. It seemed as though you were really intent on looking out there, I felt it'd be rude until you tried to shoot me." Eric cracked a smile and turned around to face him. He like her was smiling.

"Can you take anything seriously? I'm beginning to question our relationship sir." 001 cocked an eyebrow.

"Relationship huh?" Erica rolled her eyes and turned back to the ocean again.

"Don't be a jerk, you've been flirting with me all day." 001 stood next to her.

"Was I that obvious?" he said. She laughed a little

"Yes, you were." 001 hugged her from behind again.

"Good, I was really trying to make it obvious." Erica smiled and decided to play around a little.

"What, you like me?"

"You're beautiful." She felt her cheeks get red. She put her hands on his.

"I've been wanting to meet you for so long, you saved me from a fire years ago. I'll never forget it. I was evacuating people in my mom's apartment building but the smoke just kept filling my lungs. The last thing I saw was this crazy boy come crashing through the window of the lobby. He picked me up and out of the building." Erica took a moment to remember.

"You saved my life. But I remember to get me out you had to throw me out the door. That kinda hurt."

"Oh, well next time I save your life I'll remember that." Erica shook her head

"The last thing I saw was your figure being trapped by the flames. Just standing there like you had nothing to be afraid of. Then you turned around and ran and finally…everything went dark, woke up in a BLC medical station the next day and asked everyone if they'd known who saved me. Only one nurse did." Erica laughed slightly.

"She said 'count yourself lucky sweetie, you not only got saved but got a fairytale because the B.L.C prince just pulled your butt out of that fire.' I asked and she told me it was you." 001 didn't say a word but pulled up his sleeve and held up his right arm to her. There was a very long burn scar ranging from his shoulder to the tip of his ring finger.

"I remember that fire, it was my first mission as 001. I was told to abandon the operative inside by some general type. I punched him in the face and jumped through the window, I guess you know the rest." Erica turned around and put her head on his chest.

" Yea, except, how did you get out…I was so worried about that boy err you."

"When the door got blocked off, I ran to the roof and got picked up by a BLC emergency response craft. Almost died myself that day, but it was worth it to save you." Erica smiled.

"Wow, we haven't even been on a date yet and you already think I'm that important?" 001 replied.

"Well my life actually doesn't mean that much to me but ok." She turned around and buried her head into his chest.

"Make me feel even better why don't you." She felt him laugh.

"You want to head back Erica?"

"Mhm, I'm still a little hungry, I could go for another hot dog. But…before we go." Erica removed herself from his chest and looked up at him. He was a good 4 inches taller than her.

"What's your real name?" One smiled.

"Call me Corey." She nodded and walked back to the house with him. When they went inside Seven was back in his uniform with Xale and Brooklyn on the couch watching T.V. and they were all asleep.

"Alright might as well go to bed."

"I thought you said you were hungry." Erica shrugged.

"It passed I guess." Corey motioned upstairs and let Erica go first. At the top of the stairs Corey gave her one last hug and let her go to sleep.

The next morning Erica awoke with a yawn and went down stairs.


End file.
